


Daddy Issues

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has some major daddy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

“Who’s he talking to?”

They’re standing on the sidewalk in front of Magnus’s loft. Isabelle and Jace have been there for a while, but Alec had been running a little bit late, caught up doing a favor for his parents, and arrived several minutes after them. He slows his steps as he approaches, looking between his siblings to his boyfriend. Magnus is standing several yards down the street, speaking to a man Alec doesn’t recognize.

Isabelle looks toward her brother with an unusual amount of uncertainty. “I don’t know.”

That only serves to spike Alec’s anxiety. He gets this way anytime he sees Magnus talking to someone he doesn’t know. It’s not exactly fair of him. He’s aware of that much. But he can’t help it. All those insecurities build into something bitter and jealous and he undoubtedly blows something small into something huge. He always hates himself for it afterwards, even when things turn out okay.

Something’s off about this, though. Maybe it’s the way Magnus is standing, with his spine ramrod straight and his hands slipped into his duster pockets. There’s a tenseness to his shoulders that isn’t usually there, and a severe harshness to his features. The man standing in front of him is impeccably dressed; a three-piece pinstriped suit hugs his wiry frame, all blacks and grays and no color. Even his skin holds a pale parlour, along with his hair. It’s the very opposite of Magnus, who wears a rainbow studded belt with his paint-splattered jeans. Like usual, glitter is all but dripping off of him, catching the sunlight peeking through the clouds and making him shine.

They’re an odd pair. Alec is no longer entirely sure of his automatic assumption that this man is one of Magnus’s exes.

“That guy was here when we came up,” Isabelle explains, while Jace watches the clashing pair with open curiosity. “Magnus told us to go inside and wait for him there.” She looks thoughtful, fingers worrying idly at the golden whip strapped to her belt. “He didn’t look surprised to see that guy. I guess he was expecting him.”

Alec can’t help but to frown. “If he told you to wait inside then what are you doing out here?”

It’s Jace who answers with an arched brow. “Isabelle and I are really well known for doing what we’re told. Don’t you know that?” There’s no sarcasm, only a certain amount of innocence that makes Alec want to smack him. Instead, he returns his gaze to the warlock and the stranger just in time to see what happens next.

It’s a blur of movement, and Alec’s sure if his eyesight weren’t so enhanced with runes, he would’ve missed it. The man brings a hand back and lets it fly hard. Knuckles connect with Magnus’s cheek in an angry backhand. There’s a sickening crack, and Alec just barely hears the gasp of pain Magnus emits. He clenches his jaw for a moment, then turns his head and spits blood onto the ground.

Red explodes in Alec’s vision, blurring everything around the edges and making it difficult to see straight. His feet move on their own. He doesn’t even remember thinking he should go over there. Hell, he doesn’t even realize he’s trying to go over there until Isabelle grabs his wrist, yanking him back with strength he sometimes forgets she has. “Let me go,” he snarls between his teeth, struggling to dislodge her fingers from his arm. There’s no way she’ll be able to hold onto him for too long. “Isabelle, let me go. Did you not see what he just _did_?”

Jace’s hand falls onto his shoulder, gripping tightly, holding him in place. It’s almost calming, feeling that touch. It brings everything into sharper focus, makes the red tint fade a little. “We saw it,” he says, and Alec is faintly surprised to hear the barely veiled fury lacing his voice. He never thought that Jace was close enough to Magnus to particularly care about him. Maybe he’s been wrong. “He didn’t even want us out here, Alec. He certainly doesn’t want us butting in.”

Alec watches helplessly as the man speaks in a low voice. Irritation and disgust are etched into every line of his annoyingly handsome face. Alec wants to punch it. Punch it until it’s broken and bleeding, until there are cuts that will scar, until it’s disfigured and imperfect. There’s another rush of anger and scuffling (He just can’t fucking break Jace’s and Isabelle’s hold, no matter how hard he tries) when the man takes Magnus by the throat, pale fingers pressing into bronzed skin. Even though Magnus’s expression stays carefully stoic, Alec can see the stutter of his chest as his lungs try and fail to pull in a breath.

Finally, after what feels like hours but is probably only seconds, the man shoves Magnus back, releasing him with a sneer. The warlock stumbles slightly, but regains his footing with his usual cat-like grace. The man says something else, something that has Magnus nodding and glancing down. Then he’s gone. Between one second and the next, with just the quickest of blinks, he disappears, leaving no evidence of his visit behind. Alec would’ve thought he was hallucinating if it weren’t for the angry red marks blooming at Magnus’s throat and the cut on his lip.

Jace and Isabelle release Alec as Magnus comes closer.

“I was hoping he’d be able to help us with our Sebastian problem, since we’ve exhausted all of our other resources. It was a long shot, though. I didn’t figure he’d want to cooperate.” He frowns at Jace and Isabelle. “Didn’t I tell you to wait inside?”

“What the hell was that?” Alec snaps. Magnus looks at him, tilting his head as if he’s just realizing he’s there. “ _Who_ the hell was that?”

“Nobody.”

_Nobody._ Irrational anger jolts through him. His hands curl into fists at his sides and his teeth grit together. Why, he thinks, does Magnus have to keep everything so buried deep inside? Why can’t he just tell him one little thing, just this once, when it really matters? “So nobody just shows up at your place, _hits_ you, _chokes_ you, and disappears in a puff of smoke? That’s what you’re telling me?”

“I didn’t see any smoke,” Jace mutters. Alec wants to smack him again.

Magnus’s gaze grows distant, so withdrawn and shut down that it honestly scares the living hell out of Alec. Absently, he rubs the bruises forming on his neck, and says quietly, “Yes. That’s exactly it.” Then he’s walking past them, pulling open the building door and disappearing inside like nothing happened at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire fic is based off my headcanon that Lucifer is Magnus's father. And I will continue believing this until I'm proven wrong via canon.
> 
> (I probably am wrong, but I'm also self-indulgent, so I don't particularly care.)


End file.
